kreayshawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Gucci Gucci
"Gucci Gucci" is a song by American hip hop recording artist Kreayshawn, released June 14, 2011 as her debut single and the lead single from her debut studio album Somethin' 'Bout Kreay (2012). The song, produced by DJ Two Stacks and Adeptus, contains a sample of another Kreayshawn song, "Bumpin' Bumpin'". The song peaked at number 57 on the Billboard Hot 100. A remix was released featuring English rapper Giggs. Background The single gained popularity after being uploaded on her YouTube channel on May 16, 2011, the song garnered nearly 3 million views on YouTube in a little over two weeks. In the song she proclaims her disdain for wearing designer brands such as Gucci, Fendi, Louis Vuitton, and Prada The song's success was able to get her a record deal with Columbia Records. Kreayshawn wrote the song with American rapper and ghostwriter Anthony "Speak" Negrete. In an August 2011 interview with Rebecca Haithcoat from LA Weekly he brought it to the attention of the world that he had not been paid royalties for his contributions. Music video The music video was directed by Joseph Zentil of Strange Customs and has more than 40 million views on YouTube as of December, 2012. The video features cameo appearances from former White Girl Mob member Lil Debbie, as well as Jasper Dolphin, Taco Bennett, and Left Brain of Odd Future. She was nominated for Best New Artist at the 2011 MTV Video Music Awards, but lost to rapper Tyler, The Creator. Critical reception The song received mostly positive reviews from critics. Touré commented on the song: "The song basically attacks a central tenet of hip-hop: Many rappers embrace labelism as part of their celebration of upward mobility as well as a postmodern sentiment that you are the brands you wear." He also said that the song had "childishly simple rhyme patterns" such as "I’m lookin’ like Madonna, but I’m flossin’ like Ivana." James Montgomery of MTV ranked "Gucci Gucci" 23rd of his top 25 songs of 2011. The song was remixed by American rapper Lil Wayne for his mixtape Sorry 4 the Wait. The song is also ranked in Pitchfork's The Top 100 Tracks of 2011 and many other publications. Chart performance On the week of July 30, 2011, the song debuted on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart at number 83. It also debuted at number 82 on the Billboard Hot 100 on the week ending August 13, 2011. Accolades Charts Certifications Release information Purchasable release EP In the U.K. "Gucci Gucci" was released digitally through iTunes as an EP, on September 9, 2011. Track listing #"Gucci Gucci" #"Gucci Gucci (Two Stacks Remix)" #"Gucci Gucci (Giggs Remix)" #"Gucci Gucci (Instrumental)" Lyrics Sample One big room full of bad bitches Hook And we stunting like Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada Basic bitches wear that shit so I don't even bother 1 Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada Them basic bitches wear that shit, so I don't even bother I put that on my partner, I put that on my family Oakland city represent, address me as your majesty Yeah you can kiss the ring, but you can never touch the crown I smoke a million Swisher blunts and I ain't never coming down Bitch, you ain't no Barbie, I see you work at Arby's Number 2, super-sized, hurry up I'm starving Gnarly, radical, on the block I'm magical See me at your college campus baggie full of Adderalls Call me if you need a fix, call me if you need a boost See them other chickenheads? They don't never leave the coop I'm in the coupe cruising, I got the stolen plates Serving all the fiends over there by the Golden Gate Bridge, I'm colder than the fridge and the freezer I'm snatching all your bitches at my leisure Hook 2 Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada I'm lookin like Madonna but I'm flossing like Ivana Trump, you know I keep that work in my trunk Got my hand on the pump if you wanna press your luck I'm yelling "Free V-Nasty" 'til my throat is raspy Young, rich and flashy I be where the cash be You can't find that? I think you need a Google Map My pearl-handled kitty-cat will leave and press your noodle back Now Google that groupies follow me like Twitter I'm rolling up my catnip and shitting in your litter Why you looking bitter? I be looking better The type of bitch that make you wish that you ain't never met her The editor, director plus I'm my own boss So posh, nails fierce with the gold gloss Which means nobody getting over me I got the swag and it's pumping out my ovaries Hook Outro Oh, all you basic-ass hoes out there Man, I got rooms full of bad bitches They don't need Gucci, they don't need Louis We swagging, ehh, meow Category:Songs